Pip Avengers
by pinkvampireheroine93
Summary: Mecha Streisand killed Pip. Now Damien wants to avenge the British boy with the help of some of Pip's classmates in South Park. This is a Dip fanfic-multiple POV. This's mostly for people who're heart broken when Pip died.T T story's better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Pip Avengers

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for all Pip fans, Damien fans and Dip fans! Let us remember the departure of our dear Pip Pirrup. Please review! This is my first story with multiple POV's, so wish me luck! 3**

Damien's POV

It was a cold day in Hell. Literally. This was rare. Damn, I hate it down here! I want to go back to South Park, but daddy won't let me. I miss burning Pip in the butt!

"Damien! Are you sulking? A true demon never sulks!" My father snapped. He looked at me. "A-are you in love?"

"No, father." I lied. We demons are awesome at lying.

"Good! Now get to bed!"

I slid my feet into my bed. My bed was grey. Everything in my room was grey. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

I curled up in my bed. That's when it happened again. I saw Pip standing in front of a giant robotic woman.

When she neared him, I tried to scream for him. No sound came out.

"Pip! Run, Pip!" I screamed once more, tears streaked my face.

I saw him running away from the robot.

"No! Don't take him! Take me instead!" I shouted. The robot didn't hear me. The next thing I knew, Pip was dead. "NO!"

The images melted away. I heard the annoying British accent that I loved saying, "Tonight is my final night."

I woke up. What time was it? I crept into my father's room and looked into the crystal ball.

"Pip! Show me Pip!" I saw the beautiful blonde's face in the ball. "Yes, where is he?" I saw him smashed into pieces just like in my dream. "No." I mumbled. "H-he can't be! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" I covered my mouth.

"Son! What the hell are you doing in my room? If you're in love, I will rip your head off and feed you to the freaking bats!"

"Leave me alone! Why must you take lives?"

"Well, I am a devil."

"You were freaking in love! Why can't I be!"

My dad paused. He looked at the image of Pip's body. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"I guess it's time we had the talk. The demon talk obviously. Sit down."

I did.

"You see…we demons have visions when we're in love…It's sort of a curse…Remember when I dated Saddam?"

"Yes."

"Well, I dreamt about him betraying me and he did…So, there's no hope for your friend…"

"Father, I believe in changing the future...Christophe taught me that…"

"Oh, that smoking kid?"

I nodded. "I believe I can save Pip. This is his last night.

"Son, I'm evil, but…I have to agree. Go for it!"

"Thanks!" I teleported to South Park in a burst of flames. I hoped I wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenny's POV

"Didn't they hear of child labor laws? We're not even getting freaking paid!"

"Stan, you retard! You freaking started this shit!"

I decided it was my turn to speak. "Cartman, we _all_ made fun of Tom Cruise, the gingers and those other celebrities. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"No, Kenny, Cartman's right. My stupidity could've whipped out this entire town."

"Dude, Tom Cruise is to blame. He overreacted! You were just saying that he was packing fudge for a job! You didn't mean it the way it came out!"

Stan kicked at a broken window. He began bleeding. "Shit!"

"Dude!" Kyle and I hurried his side.

"It's in my foot!"

"Stan, you shouldn't kick broken glass! You know that!" I felt for the glass and got it out of his foot.

Stan sucked in a breath. "Thanks, Kenny." I just grinned under my orange parka.

Suddenly, a ball of fire whizzed passed us. "Greetings!" There he was, Damien.

I got between him and my friends. "What is it this time?

"I come in peace!"

"Sure you did!" My body tensed. "We won't let you take over the town or the world, Damien!" I hissed. Then I saw his face. He looked like he was about to cry. My face softened. "What's wrong?" _Don't lose your ground, Kenny!_ I told myself.

"I've come to see Pip! I saw him dead in a vision! Do you know where he is?"

"It's cool, Ken! We don't have to fight!" Stan had his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and stepped to the side. "We'll help you look for Pip, but no funny business!"

"Thank you!" That was the first time I heard Damien say something nice.

We split up into two groups. Damien and I looked the South and West of town and the others took the North and the East. "You know, no one can predict the future…" I said.

"No, Kenny, that's not true. My father told me that we demons, when we're in love, begin getting vision. It's a curse."

I knew how he felt. My curse is always dying and coming back. I was about to speak when Damien stopped short. "What's wrong?"

"I-it can't be...It just can't…" He mumbled.

"What?" Then I saw it. A piece of Pip's newsboy hat flew to my feet.

"No!" Damien grabbed the piece of hat and sobbed.

"Damien…" I picked up my cellphone and called the others. "W-we found Pip."

"Good! Now we can finish fixing the town!" Stan said on the other line.

"No. He's-"

"Pip's dead!" Damien shouted. "You guys could've saved him!"

"Damien, we had other things to worry about. We didn't mean to let him die!"

"Why didn't anyone stop him?"

"No one really liked him…that doesn't matter now! He's gone and there's nothing we can do!"

"Kenny!" Damien sobbed into my chest.

"Damien…I'm sorry…" The next thing I knew, I began sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stan's POV

We rushed over to Kenny and Damien. I nearly bumped into Kyle who stopped short. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Kyle pointed in front of him. "Holy shit dude!" There was a puddle of flesh, blood and clothes.

"This way!" Cartman took my arm.

"We could've saved him! I should've died! Not Pip!"

"Kenny…" I fell to my knees and sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

"Stan…"

"I'll get that bitch!" Damien muttered. He wiped his eyes and got up. "I will avenge Pip! Come on, Kenny! We have to round up as many people as we can!" Damien grabbed Kenny's arm and the two ran out view

"We have to stop them!" I stood up. "I can't lose any more friends!" I looked down. "I just wish I knew how."

Kyle wrapped his arm around me. "We'll do it together! I'll never leave you! I promise. He hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Thanks, dude."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I'm not dead. I've just been busy!**

Butters's POV

"Well, well, well! It looks like we have our first victim, General Disarray!" I held Lemmiwinks in my hand.

"Butters, can we not torment animals? I know we're 'villains,' but this is just dumb!"

"Yeah, you're right. We should do bigger crimes! And when I get grounded, I can blame you!"

Dougie chuckled. "You got me there!"

I sighed. I couldn't believe we had to help rebuild the town that we didn't destroy. I put the rodents we saved back in their respective boxes.

"Butters! Someone's here to see you!" My mom called.

"Co-coming, mom!" I grabbed Dougie's hand. "C'mon, Disarray! This might be Mysterion or the Coon!"

"But, we have to feed the rodents!" He shouted. I ignored him. It's so fun being bad!

"Hi Butters!" I saw Kenny. Next to him was Damien. He had a grim expression on his face.

"So, you discovered my evil lair!"

"Butters, we're not playing right now dude! We have a serious issue."

"Oh, sorry, just hold on a second." I took off my cape and tinfoil armor. "What's wrong, Ken?"

"PIP'S DEAD!" Damien sobbed.

"D-dead? You have to be kidding!" I dropped on my knees.

"You're joking right?" Dougie grabbed Kenny by the middle of his parka. "Kenny! Don't say stuff like that! Pip's one of our best friends!" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but this is no joke." Kenny sniffled. "You see, Damien's in love, and when he and other demons are in love…they can see when something bad happens to the one they love. Like a vision. It's a curse. And, the person he loved happened to be Pip and…he saw him dead…"

"It could've been a dream!" I said confidently.

"No." Kenny mumbled. "We found Pip's body. Or at least what's left of it. He was crushed by Mecha Streisand." Out of his pocket, Kenny took out Pip's trademark hat.

"No! I won't believe it! I can't!" I sobbed. "You could've saved him, Kenny! Or you, Damien! Why didn't you?"

"By the time I realized, it was too late." Damien mumbled.

"We couldn't focus on saving him and the town!" Kenny argued.

Through my tears, I saw Damien grab Kenny's arm. "Ken, please, no." Was all he said.

Kenny nodded. "We're rounding up a group of kids to avenge him.

"What? You know that's suicide! Mecha Streisand's like invincible!"

"No, she's not! We stopped her before! Plus, with Damiens demon powers, we can win!"

"I'm in!" Dougie said.

"I guess I'll go, too!" I sniffled.

"C'mon! We're heading off to Starks Pond!"

"Okay!" turned to get some sort of weapon.

"You don't need a weapon! Jimbo agreed to help us! He has plenty of guns!"

"Okay." Before I knew it, I was in Kenny's arms.


End file.
